Dear Bec
by SveaR
Summary: "Dear Bec" is my first fanfiction. It's all about Bec and Edge. Bec is  working for Blue Water High and Edge is around for a competition.  Please note that English is not my first language but I do my best!   I hope you like it!  Enjoy and review! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Bec…**

It's been years since I left Blue Water High. At least, since I left it as a student. I'm back now, as the mother hen. I have my own bunch of intakes to take care of and I enjoy it to the fullest. But when the house is empty – luckily it doesn't happen often – memories seem to overwhelm me. Memories of myself with the others from my year:

Anna: our German hiphop girl. I hated her at first for taking Joe's place in the academy, then I hated her because Edge was fascinated by her kite board.

Fly: the baby of the group, who was so very homesick. On prom night she went with Edge. That hurt. Even though it was me who invited Heath, (took out "even though" from here.) I knew he wanted to go with Fly.

Perri: the model in the house and my roommate. We couldn't be more different, but we got along so well. Although, we did have our bad times – she kissed Edge, and he didn't tell me.

Heath: Who always ran around with his camera. I wonder how many pictures he has of us all. He was the one with the weirdest humor. Totally born to sleep – being in time wasn't one of his qualities.

and Matt: the most down to earth boy I have ever met. You could rely on him. He would always help his friends out.

But most of the memories are all about Edge. I remember everything, even after all these years.

When we had to paint boards for an auction and mine looked like a portrait of him, he stood up and said it was his painting so I wouldn't be embarrassed for the rest of my life.

When he got lost during a run – I was so worried.

When we argued about everything and nothing

When we first kissed in the hospital

When he hurt me so badly by not telling me that Perri kissed him

When he said he'd keep in touch

I haven't heard a word from him since we left. Who would wonder? He thought we were all just fishbowl friends. Strange though, since I have heard from all the others…


	2. Chapter 2

_(from now on there are cursive parts and those are written in Edge's POV, Bec's POV is written normal)_

_Bec. Not again, after all these years I should be over her. I told her we'd stay in touch, but I never answered her emails or text messages. But no matter what I still dream of her, and there's something I have to give her. Here I am, in Sydney and I know that Bec is working for Blue Water High these days. The drive there isn't long. This could be my opportunity, if I wasn't so scared to face her after all this time._

_I can remember everything about her: the way she smelled, the way she shook her hair, the way her hair fell over her arm when she was bored in school, the way her voice sounded when she was annoyed of me and that feeling when we first kissed. _

_But does she still thinks of me? Maybe I shouldn't bring back old memories. _

**(Same day just a little later)**

This can't be true. I walk around trying to get my thoughts sorted and yet all I see is his face. Not in my mind, no, his face is all over town on those signs about the surfing contest in Sydney next week. He's the star of it and I actually wanted to go there. But how can I if I always have to worry about whether I might cross his path? Or knowing that I want to cross his path so badly that I can't think of anything else? I have to admit he's still handsome, this curly hair, those gorgeous eyes. Oh no, now I all ready see him standing just across the street. I really should go for a surf. If nothing helps, surfing is the answer.

_Oh my gosh, that can't be her. This must be a weird trick from this odd brain of mine. Here I am wandering around in Blue Water, trying to collect all my braveness to finally face her after all these years and there she is, just across the street. It must be her, that dreamy look in her eyes, the same brown soft curly hair, the little smile I love so much. She's looking over with a sad expression in her eyes. Please don't go! Please just stay there! Please don't turn around._

_"Bec!" I hear myself scream out for her. _


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks Rhyleigh for reading the chapter over!

* * *

"Bec!" I hear his voice, it's him, please body just listen to me once, and listen really carefully – just turn around and run.

Run like you're running for your life.

"_Bec! Please wait!" _

_Why the heck is she running away from me?_

_Please don't follow me Edge, please don't! You hurt me so bad, and though all these years have passed I'm not ready to face you yet._

**Minutes later**

_I'm finally back home. Gosh, I don't know the last time I ran so fast!_

_I'm so stupid, why did I run away from Edge?_

_I wanted to see him, I wanted to talk to him._

_I wanted to ask him why he hasn't answered my emails._

_And all I did was run away._

Still in deep thoughts something brings Bec back into reality.

***Knock Knock***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

'Who's that? Please don't let it be Edge. I am so stupid. He knows where I live. At least, he knows that I work for Solar Blue these days.'

Bec walks down to answer the door, unsure what to expect. When she opens the door there is no one around. She searches for the unknown person. The moment she steps out of the door she trips over something.

A bundle of letters is lying in front of her. The one on top has her name on it. Bec shivers when she picks them up. She knows the hand writing all too well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bec carries the bundle to her room and makes herself comfortable on the bed with a cup of tea on her bedside table. She's not sure if she really wants to read the letters. She knows all too well that they will bring back tons of memories and maybe even some unwelcome feelings.  
After an hour of staring at the letters, Bec finally opens the first one with shaking hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dear Bec

I know, we haven't seen each other since we left Solar Blue and it has been five years.  
Please don't think I never got any of your messages or emails. I got them all, and I enjoyed every single one! I wrote you letters, but I never sent them. I don't know why, but I kept them all. Well it's been years and now, here I am in Sydney. I thought that this would be my chance to give them to you.  
I don't know if you will read the letters, but I hope so.  
Edge

"Oh my gosh Edge," Bec whispers. She wanders around in her room. Her heart is racing. She knows what she'll do. She'll spend the day reading his letters. She walks over to open the window, and finds him standing there looking up at her. Bec's heart skips a beat. 'You still do that to me' She thinks. Softly she nods in Edge's direction, and then turns around, and finally starts reading the long overdue letters.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Bec,

It's been two weeks since we have seen each other the last time.

Thanks for the text messages, I'm sorry I haven't answered.

Now that I have some time and I thought I'd write you a letter. I'm not really

the letter writing type of person, but it's for you, so I gave it a try.

Things have been so busy for me. Being in the pro circuit is so much fun!

I get to meet so many different people. I do tones of sport...more than in Solar Blue.

Can you believe it? More sports than Simmo made us do.

I barely have time to eat or sleep. My days could have fourty-eight hours, and I'd still

be in a rush.

I miss you so bad, I wish you were be here with me.  
I hope to see you soon!

Love,

Edge


	8. Chapter 8

"Dear Bec,

How are you? What have you been doing?  
How are Ben and Joe? Have you heard from

the others?

I've seen Fly, she told me that she'll spend

another year at Solar Blue. I think it's a good

idea, the circuit is so exhausting.

Miss you,

Edge"


	9. Chapter 9

"Merry Christmas Bec!

I hope you enjoy the holidays

with your family.

I wish we could spend some

time together but I'm in California

at the moment.

Love you,

Edge"


	10. Chapter 10

„Dear Bec,

I'm so sorry.

We left Solar Blue a year ago.

I got your text messages and emails, thanks

so much.

I wrote you letters but never sent them.

I'm not sure why

I don't even know if I'll send you this one.

I did send you a Christmas Card, but it was returned

to me.

Do you remember when we had to paint the

surfboards for an auction? The one you painted looked

just like me.

That really amazed me that someone could capture who I am so well.

I was always very solitary and focused on surfing

until I met you.

You are such a special person to me and I wish I could

have you here with me. I think about you every minute.

Love

Edge"

Bec was speechless, she had expected a lot, but nothing

like that.


	11. Chapter 11

„Dear Bec,

I never sent you the last letter and

I guess you won't get this one either.

but writing the last one was

special to me, so I'm gonna trym again.

Maybe one day I'll be able to send or

even give you the letters.

Do you remember the day we did this triathlon thing? I did it on my

own, because I didn't want to team up with Heath and Matt?

I got lost, and I still don't know how. I must have missed one

of the little flags. It was such ahorrible night, I was

so stupid, I should have stayed where I was at that point.

But I thought I was clever enough to find my own way back,

even though I was unfamiliar with the entire area..

Back in these days I was so stubborn and sure that the only way to

make it to the pro circuit was being a lone wolf.

But when I finally did get back to the house and saw all of you sitting at the table,

it was incredible.

You all seemed so worried about me.  
And then there was that little smile of you and the signal you gave me, indicating that I should

take my headband off from my head.

You were such a special friend to me, I wish I could have stayed in contact.

I don't know if you remember all that, but I do and I'm so thankful

for everything.

Loads of love

Edge"


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Bec,

I had to swim to a moored buoy today.

It reminded me of the day that

we took Anna's kite and the boat.

We didn't ask her and I knew I wasn't

allowed, but I wanted to show off.

I did some tricks and got caught in the ropes because

I didn't know how to control the kite properly.

You jumped into the water and helped me to get untangled.

Then the boat got lost and I left you out there on the buoy.

I took the kite to get help. I said I wouldn't do any tricks

and I didn't. I kept the promise.

When I came back with Simmo, you weren't there.

I was so scared, so many thoughts ran through my

head: what happend to you? What will I tell your parents?

How do I face the others?

What I would do without you?

I was so relieved when I saw you.

And now you are not here. We don't even contact each other anymore, and I know it's my fault. I got your last email

3 months, 1 week and 4 days ago. Until now you always

wrote me an email every month.

I'm sorry but I can't tell you why I never answered.

I know that I said all of us would be just fishbowl

friends, well maybe, but I couldn't have asked for better

friends. And you were my favorite.

You are always in my thoughts!

Edge

Bec can't believe her eyes, tears are welling up in her.

Looking to her clock she realizes that she has already spent

three hours reading the letters and letting her thoughts drift

away.

She walks over to her window. It is getting colder,

and the sun is already setting. Bec looks to the spot where she

saw Edge standing hours ago. He's still there, but now he is sitting with his back

against the wall, not looking into her direction.

But Bec can see that Edge is shivering.

With a blanket and a cup of tea, she walks out to him.

"Here, you might need that if you wanna wait out here, 'til I finish reading

the letters." She hands him both .

Edge, who is lost in deep thoughts, does not jump, but only because he is sitting down.

"Thanks," is all he's able to say.

But Bec is already walking back.

Edge looks up to her window, it takes her 25 seconds

to get back to her room. He starts counting until he can

see Bec turning on the lights.

'Just like in old days,' he smiles to himself.

He really remembers a lot.


	13. Chapter 13

Back in her room, Bec realizes that there are just two more letters to read.

She's feels a small sigh of disappointment welling up in her. She would have loved to read more, she has never felt so close to Edge and is surprised by every word he has written. She knows that she would stop reading now and leave the others for tomorrow if Edge wasn't waiting outside.  
Dear Bec,  
There's one thing I really want to appologize for. I know I appologized in hospital, but I still feel badly today. When you got the invitation for the contest in Tahiti, I should have been there for you. I knew how stressed you were about the waves there. I was focusing on my training, doing a weird version of a diet and trying to forget you. It was such a stupid idea, how could I ever forget you? Through all my hard times you have been there for me. You've always been on my side and when you needed me the most, I acted like a jerk. I even tried to irritate you with my behavior: tried to upset you. After all these years I can still remember your expression. I have never seen anyone so sad and lonely. After our argument, when they brought you into hospital I was upset with myself. I said things I shouldn't have. I and the others should have talked to you or Simmo about the fact that we thought you only got the invitation because your parents knew the judges. It was a lesson learend! But there was one good thing about it all: our first kiss. I don't know where I got the guts from, but for me it was the only thing to do in that moment. You slightly blushed, you cracked a little smile and your eyes were shining. The memory is still so real to me, as if I was looking at a photo.  
In few weeks there's a contest in Sydney. I hope our paths might cross. Or maybe, just maybe I will find some unknown guts again and will come out to see you in Blue Water, and even be able to give you the letters.  
Edge

Bec still remebers every little minute of that time: all her feelings, the arguments about Edge's food, all the words which were said, the feeling of being left out, and the kiss. How could she ever forget that? It was the one thing she wanted the most in those days. A really hard time couldn't have turned into anything better. If Edge could see her right now, he would see that little smile of hers again.


	14. Chapter 14

"One last letter," Bec says to herself.

She walks over to her desk, which is standing by the window. From here she can also watch Edge, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see her. Hesitantly she opens the remaining letter.  
Dear Bec,  
Just two more days and I'll be in Sydney, yet I haven't found any guts to really face you. I'd love to see you, but I'm worried what you'll say when you see me. Do you even want to see me? Do you even remember me? Do you think of me sometimes?"  
Bec stops reading. With the letter in her hand she walks down to Edge.  
"Yes, yes and a lot," she says standing behind him."Excuse me?" Edge looks up at her."Your questions in the last letter, if I want to see you, if I remember you and if I think of you sometimes. Those were my answers, yes, yes and a lot." She slightly blushed. "I haven't read the letter completly yet. Mind if I take a seat?""Of course not," with a smile on his face Edge moves a little so Bec can sit down beside him. Bec reads,'I think of you a lot, I mightn't have stayed in contact, but you've been always with me. Knowing I'll be in Sydney soon makes even more memories come back. I can't even write them all down. I have the feeling that there is something missing in my life. I don't know if you noticed that there's a time where I didn't write any letters. During this time I had a girlfriend.'  
Bec shivers. Edge, who thinks she's getting cold puts a part of the blanket around her. "You have a girlfriend?" Bec can't help but to feel disappointed. It makes her want to leave. In no time she's on her feet. Edge reaches out to her."You haven't read it attentively enough. I wrote "During this time I HAD a girlfriend." Keep reading!"  
'It didn't work out. One day she came to me and said, "You know Dean, I really like you and when you say you like me I believe you. But you'll never love me. You know you have a special look in your eyes when you talk about your time at Solar Blue and especially about Bec. I watched you when you talked about the two of us, but not one look comes close to that Solar Blue look. I think it's better we break up. Try to get things sorted out with her. " That was three months ago. She was the first one who called me Dean. She also was the first who said out loud what I felt for you. Not that I haven't know it myself, but I tried to avoid it. Bec I miss you so much, maybe even a little more each day. I became a great dreamer in the past few weeks, dreaming about how you will react when you read the letters, what you will say when you see me, if you will open the door when I ring the bell, what you look like now. I know reality can crash hard on me, because dreams don't always come true, but it's the hope which dies last.  
Well that's all I have to say. What ever will happen now I just want you to know that you have a special place in my heart. You always will.  
Edge


	15. Chapter 15

This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the story! Reviews are very welcome!

Bec was speechless;

after all these years Edge had finally managed to tell her how he felt. She wasn't able to look at him, not yet. Feeling his eyes on her, she knows that he is trying to read her mind. What did he expect now?  
Anger overwhelms her, she stands up "You never answerd one email, not one text message. You said we'd stay in contact. After all these years you think that those letters can make up for all the things you left unanswered? Do you know that I cried myself to sleep so many times, that I stopped counting? Just because of you?" Tears started running down her face.  
Now it was Edge who was speechless. Whenever he had imagined this moment in the past, the fact that Bec might cry had never crossed his mind. He realized how much he had hurt her. All he wanted was to reach out for her, comforting her. It was his first time to trust his feelings. He took her in his arms, holding her close. "I'm so sorry Bec, please believe me. I can't tell you why I haven't stayed in contact. Maybe I was too afraid that everything that would happened to us after we left Solar Blue would just tear us apart." Bec stepped away looking in his eyes, the eyes that could make her melt. She felt the well-known butterflies approaching in her stomach. "I missed you so much," with that she turned away, walking down to the beach. Edge watched her leaving, thinking he had blown his chance. How could he be so stupid? Just when Edge was about to leave, Bec turned around calling out for him. "Aren't you going to join me? I think we have a lot of talking to do."


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is for Emzi1996! I have written it earlier but I didn't plan on posting it. Changed my mind now!

Hope you like it!

Oh and I don't own the song, it's "Another you, another me, anotehr now" from Kate Alexa

Dear Bec – Bonus chapter

Bec waited for Edge until he had caught up with her. "Now I know all about your feelings,

but I want to tell you something about me,about what happened to me after we left Solar Blue."  
They walked along the beach. The moon was already rising and it got chilly. Bec pulled out her iPod handing Edge one headphone.

"What is that for?" Edge wondered "I will tell you a story, and it has its own soundtrack! But don't interrupt me. I won't start over." "OK!"

"I used to have a favourite song that was on my iPod. I used to listen to it all the time, but I didn't really pay

attention to the lyrics. I just enjoyed the melody and the sound of it. Joe lost his iPod and asked if he could borrow mine.

I forgot about the song and my iPod for a while. About a month after we left Solar Blue, Joe gave me my iPod back.

Back in that time I didn't know what to do. My whole life I planned to go to Solar Blue, win the wild card and head to the pro circuit.

I never had a plan B and I never thought I could fall for a boy during my year at Solar Blue. Suddenly all was gone.

I spent the days at the beach sitting on rocks, listening to music and doing nothing when my former favourite song started to play.

Suddenly the words hit me." Bec started the iPod and Edge paid attention to the song.

_Was only just the other day,_ _when all this felt so real,_ _like nothing could go wrong,_ _was like a never ending dream,_ _nothing ever changed,_ _for so long,_

"Everything during the time at Solar Blue seemed so very right; like I was living a dream! I should have know that living in a dream wouldn't go on forever."

_But now you've gone away,_ _and I've tried turning the page,_ _and it's just not the same,_

"Whatever I did those days didn't seem right. I went surfing, and even though I was doing the tricks just fine, I had no fun anymore.

I wanted to go on, I just had no idea how. From what I heard from the others, leaving Solar Blue hit me more then the others.

Anna was happy to go back to Germany, Matt and Perry went to university together, Fly got the chance to spend another year as a Solar Blue student and Heath,

he stayed here trying to teach tourists how to surf. And I? It seemed that I had forgotten about everything but how to breathe and how to think of you."

_But I'm breathing in,  
And I'm breathing out,  
I'm wide awake,  
But I can't hear a sound,_

Though I'm breathing in,  
I can't think about,  
Another you, Another me, Another now.

"At some point I thought I'd quit surfing completely. I had no idea what do to.

I got asked to work in Japan. I decided against it. Perry and Matt invited me to stay with them for a month to

get my mind off of you. I decided against it. Joe brought two tickets to visit Anna in Germany. I didn't go.

Fly went with Joe, she was anxious to meet Anna again. It's not that I didn't want to do all those things. I just couldn't make up my mind.

_Where do I go from here,  
I've never felt so strange,  
I've never felt so torn,  
Cause ever since you came my way,  
I learned to live by you,  
And now I'm on my own,_  
No matter what happened, I spent my days being alone. I seemed to be paralysed. So was my life. My parents barely saw me at home because I avoided them.

I know I need some time,  
To leave all this behind,  
Cause I'm still hanging on,

But I'm breathing in,  
And I'm breathing out,  
I'm wide awake,  
But I can't hear a sound,

Though I'm breathing in,  
I can't think about,  
Another you, another me, another now.

_Sitting here, all alone,  
Don't wanna move, nowhere to go,  
Nothing's real, just wanna hide,_

BRIDGE  
Cause your not here

CHORUS  
But I'm breathing in,  
And I'm breathing out,  
I'm wide awake,  
But I can't hear a sound,

I'm breathing in,  
And I'm breathing out,  
I'm wide awake,  
But I can't hear a sound,  
Though I'm breathing in,  
I can't think about,

Another you, Another me, Another now

The music stopped and Bec took the headphone back from Edge.

When Edge was about to speak, Bec motioned for him to keep quiet.

"I'm not done yet.

After a few weeks my parents couldn't take it to see their daughter become a ghost any longer.

They sent me to my aunt for the summer. She lives on a farm and I had

to help her with everything. It was hard work, but with every day I spent there, I felt my energy come back.

I was even able to seperate the load I was carrying on my shoulders.

There was the one part about not winning Solar Blue. Okay, I didn't win the wild card,

but life went on. I kind of relearned to enjoy life again. Back home I even had fun surfing again.

The other one was the bunch you left. I told myself that you love me. You told me we'd stay in

contact and that you would visit me as often as possible. You didn't keep your promise. You really hurt me bad.

Getting over you took me forever. Well, I have to admit I'm still not really over you."

Now Edge couldn't take it any longer.

"Bec, I'm so very sorry! Please believe me. Not having you around was like a piece of myself was missing."

Bec pointed out to some rocks. "That's were I spent my days back then!" She looked closely at Edge,

who looked over to the rocks. What Bec could see in Edge that very moment convinced her that he loved her.

She could see the pain on his face. The pain that was caused by the image that appeared in his mind of Bec

sitting on the rocks, listening to the song he just heard for the first time.

Bec reached out for Edge's hand. "Edge, I love you and I can't even say how happy I am that you gave me the letters.

I know you love me too. But please, don't ever leave me alone again."

He pulled her into a hug whispering in her ear, "I will never ever leave you alone! I promise!"

Edge gently kissed her lips. Bec looked into his eyes and she knew he was telling the truth.

A well-known feeling grew in her, the feeling that she was living in a dream. A dream that would now last forever!


End file.
